galaxywarsfandomcom-20200215-history
Rec
Rec or "Robert Emilio Costin" was a Clone Cadet for The Grand Army of The Republic. He was the son to ARC-8448 and Anna Schabauer. He was the second child and had a sister named Marie Claire. Rec was a skilled Cadet, sometimes with a heart of gold. He used this to his advantage, during any time during the War of the Republic. He latter turned into a hunter with mad skills. Parents Separate After a hard time of fights between Anna and Jr they separated. Rec and Marie Claire felt very sad over it. But things got better over time,Jr and Anna were friends but not forgiving each other. Jr and Anna were still close but not as they used to be. Joining the New Golden Squad Rec was very sad after the loss of his father. When he heard that a new squad was build he was more sure then ever, he should be a part of it! Rec went to ARC-8118 and asked if he could join. Blix talked to the Chancellor if it was okey becuase of his young age. The Chancellor said: "I think he should join if, as he claims should be Costin Jr's Son... I can sure he has the same skills as his father, maybe even better!". Blix walked out of the room and told Rec that he was in. Rec was very happy and swore that he would give vindication to his father. He used his fathers armor as a tribute to him. Leaving New Golden Squad Rec was a member in the Golden Squad cause he thought that was the only way of giving his father justice, but his sister Marie Claire convinced him to join her and the new organisation "Youth Club" made by her own. He decided to join her and from there get his justice in the galaxy. Landing on Tatooine MC, Rec, Dan, Luke and Korkie went to Tatooine were they should speak to the great, Flo The Hutt. ]] They should as if he knew where to find the two Siths. When they came to the palace MC walked in and push up the door and screamed: " We want no harm, we just want to know where the two assassins are?". Flo talked to his Protocol Droid, then the droid said: " He doesn't know if they're here! Then Rec filled in: " Of course you know, you know about every Outer-Rim System". Flo looked with a evil face and said something to the droid. The droid said: " He says he promised that he wouldn't tell anything to anyone, but he just give you a clue... Togruta!". "Shili!" does MC says to Rec then they ran back to their ship and put the curse toward Shili. Attack on Kamino During a resting time between work and home, Coda wanted to go back to Kamino, this time to die. Coda landed on Kamino and saw on the platform Rec and Boba Fett, the Clones completely unaware what was about to happen on the platform. "You'll regret landing on this platform Kora. You're going to die here on this very platform.. And I'll take your helmet as a trophy.." said Rec as he pulled out his blaster, Boba then walked around and drew his blaster out and said "Lets, just make this quick. I have this bounty and Rec needs to join back with his team.". "We were once in Youth Club together, we were friends. But now it's the opposite." said Coda. "It's on". Coda then rushed up to Rec and Boba and drew both his blasters and fired them, "You betrayed me. Both of you. Now you both die here right now!" said Coda. Boba rushed behind and kicked Coda in the back and held his blaster to his face, Coda then twisted Boba's leg to move him out of the way and said "I trusted something of trust now this is why I hate people.." Boba then twisted his way back up and tried to punch Coda but missed and get Rec instead. Rec then aimed and punched Coda in the jaw, Coda letting out a cry of pain. "It's not only thing we shared. We shared so much more then that, we shared friendship.". The battle was intense the yelling was almost understandable to all the people watching the fight. Rec ran and punched Coda in the face and as Coda fell to the ground with a 'thump' he shot Rec in the ankle and Rec yelped out in agnoy as Coda fell to the floor and flat on his face. Boba then said "I wasn't a Youth Clubber. I was only disguised as a Cadet to get to Mace Windu." Boba then fired into the crowd. and told them to go away. As Coda tried to slowly get up Boba turned to see Coda get up so he kicked him back down. "Not this time. This time I end it." Boba then shot Coda in the back, Coda then died on the platform. Boba then kicked Coda and then walked up to Rec and helped him up. "You alright Rec?" "Yeah, I'm fine. Just a flesh wound.." Boba then picked up Kora's body and put it over his shoulder. "Common I'll drop you back with your team." Boba then got his bounty on Coda and then took Rec back to the Rebels. In Prison On the way to Shili the police stopped Re just for no reason they put him in jail,MC had to save both Rec and go to Shili to stop Vicious Opress and Lord Wrath. Rec finally escaped the prison with his prison friends. Rec had almost got caught when he was escaping again. Battle Lines When he came out from the prison in Tatooine he went to the planet Condoria to get help from the "Hazarth's", something he would regret. When he walked into the Great Hall and saw the empty King Chair he understood something was wrong. when he tried to escape someone closed the doors. He understood that it was some kind of force that closed it. He turned his head toward the Chair and out from nowhere a head was throwed to him, it was the head of Hazarth! He turned his face up and there he stood, Vicious Opress! Vicious told Rec about how betrayed he was by Wrath and Xul, but the only thing Rec cared about was that he killed his father. Rec attacked with a super rush and kicked Vicious into the wall. Vicious understood that he couldn't cooperate, he needed to kill Rec. A battle begun between the two legends and it didn't take long until Xul and Wrath appeared. rec was alone against three siths, but he understood when he saw Vicious fight against them he was willing to cooperate. Vicious and Rec where fighting constantly against Wrath and Xul. Xul was meeting Rec in a close duel and suddently Rec kicked off Xul's mask and Xul lost control, he let go of his lightsaber to cover his destroyed and ugly face. Rec was using the advantage and picked Xul's saber and stabbed him in the lung. Xul fell down to the ground. Wrath got rage and was almost killing Vicious, Rec was going to save him but in that moment, the slave to the former leader Hazarth, Ajjarah came and took Rec from the place. Outside she told him that he wouldn't stand a chance against Wrath. Rec understood and wanted her to come with him. She accepted and followed Rec back to Mandalore. Vicious was still fighting against Wrath and in that moment a new sith appeared. It was a woman and she was almost same strong as Wrath. from Vicious point of view he just saw how they fought and later he fainted. He was later waking up on a room at planet Sasarii. The doors open and the siths came in. She took of her mask and Vicious was speechless, it was... His sister Zevah Opress. New Orders Rec came home secured but the first thing he saw was MC & Dan including many others, especially Emilio and Luke cried. Rec asked what happened? Everyone said: "Not now, please!". Emilio then said: "Rec has the right to know! Sakura is dead! And I'll take command now! MC has tried, but we need a new team leader and I think I should do it!". Luke answered: "You don't know what you are talking about, Em! I should do it! I'm older and has experience!". Then Rec came and said: "I should do it! I never failed a mission!", Luke filled in: "But you're the only one that's been caughted!". A big arguement of who should drive the team was on, till an end it was Luke that won. "As a winner in this argue and for being the new team leader, my first order is: "Prison Rec and MC, they've done to much injure! And I don't want them stopping us!". Rec and MC were shocked, Numa and Korkie dragged them to the prison-holes. "What are you doing, bro?? We were just suppose to take over the throw?". "Exactly Em! And they would become a threat to us, that's why we did this!". Lucy and Dan didn't agree on these conditions, they were also taken to the prison-holes. Escaping Prison Again Rec and MC was trapped in the prison-hole, both of them were shaken up after Dan and Lucy were taken to the electric chair and were killed. Luke had become a monster and Emilio was "afraid" of letting Luke down... but in real he felt that this was wrong! Numa and Korkie was also helping Luke and became his fellows. One night Emilio decided to free Rec and MC and he went for it! Emilio went down to the prison-hole and suddenly the door was opened. MC hugged Emilio but Rec was furious! "Why did you do this? You have become the one I swore to destroy!". ''Emilio explaned and said that it was Luke that turn to the dark side, and that Numa and Korkie are with them. MC, Rec and Emilio sneaked behind their backs and then attacked. Emilio fought Korkie, MC fought Numa and Rec fought Luke. ''"You know this is wrong, Luke! We're brothers!". "Maybe... but I still hate you for killing my parents! And my name is no longer Luke... it's Hunter!". ''"You sound like a darksider!" ''Rec attributes. The battle continue and it was a fight of death! MC was stronger then Numa and sadly threw her so hard into the wall, so she died. Emilio and Korkie was always some kind of revivals and they fought like never before! Emilio wasn't same strong as Korkie but he was more skilled, so he jumped up in the air and kicked Korkie with all his power. Korkie flew into a pole that stood out from the wall and he died Immediantly! Then Rec and Luke fought till Luke had a big punch into Rec's face and then escaped. Rec got help from MC and they all three survived. Era of The Empire Now some months had gone and both Rec and Emilio had grown. Even MC had grown but in another way. Before Dan was killed they were spending some nights together and today MC was pregnant. Both Rec and Emilio couldn't believe their sister was pregnant but they were excited. But they were not alone, Vicious, Lightning, Cora and Zerek were helping them. Vicious was seen as a monster before and was the one MC wanted to kill most of all! But now he was a big source to win this war. Even Lightning was super strong, he was well-known about the force. Cora and Zerek was sort of Bounty Hunter but in their ways. These were the new rebellion squadron named, "Rebel Origins" or called "RO". MC was now 20, Rec 19 and Emilio was 17. They were the last members of the Youth Club if not Luke, that today was one of the Empires biggest sponsors. Rec was now having more clone-structure in the face. Emilio was also much more manly. MC hadn't grown so much... she was just having more like women tensile. A new chapter was begining in their life and it would never be the same again.